


Шкатулка Пандоры

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Children, Dreaming, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magic, Post-Canon, Slash or Gen - you decide, these little monsters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Эмиль, проснись, там дети!
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Шкатулка Пандоры

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон.  
> А являются ли дети Торбьёрна и Сив действительно тройняшками, в каноне, вроде как, не говорится, как не говорится и обратного, так что здесь будет так.

— Эмиль! Эмиль, проснись, там дети!

Эмиль не понимал, долго ли проспал: за окном было темно, как и большую часть суток в декабре, а внутренние часы выдавали только «ты офигел с такими вопросами». Но судя по ощущениям — мало. Такое «мало», которое действительно мало, а не «четыре часа — и можно жить, хотя бы плохо и недолго». И хотя не проснувшийся мозг опознал Лалли, но в упор не понимал, чего тот хочет. Тем более что хотел тот на финском. Может ведь на шведском — но нет. Видимо, тоже толком не проснулся.

...стоп. Дети?

Одно слово всё-таки пробилось сквозь сонно-языковой барьер. Дети. Ну да, дети. Они с Лалли ведь уже не в Норвегии у Сигрюн, а в отпуске, в Швеции — в Муре. А дядя Торбьёрн и тётя Сив, пользуясь тем, что в гости приехал племянник, пообщались с ним немного — и смылись «по делам на пару дней». Эмиль расшифровал это как «на неделю» и, похоже, оказался прав. Но куда деваться-то? Совесть, пусть и несколько своеобразная после армии и Сигрюн, не позволяла бросить дом родичей на растерзание трём юным дарованиям, у которых под Йоль в школе как раз были каникулы — то есть, никаких занятий, куда хоть отчасти сливалась бы их бурная энергия. (С другой стороны, если бы пришлось делать с ними уроки... Нет, спасибо!)

В отместку он научил тройняшек нескольким выражениям из лексикона норвежских охотников на троллей. А чего, спрашивается, дядя демонстративно закатывает глаза, слыша ставшую привычной за три года бардачную смесь шведского и норвежского? «При детях изъясняйся по-человечески», видите ли. Ага, конечно. Говорить на относительно грамотном шведском Эмиль мог — но нечего тут демонстрировать скальдовский снобизм, да ещё таким тоном. Даже Лалли мог, если следил за собой и думал, прежде чем сказать...

А когда не думал, то переходил на совсем жуткую смесь шведского и финского (и Эмиль иногда тоже — за компанию). Или просто на финский — как сейчас. А финский Эмиль спросонья понимал с пятого на десятое.

Дети. Так.

— Ага, — буркнул он невпопад и, толком не открыв глаза, выполз из постели и из спальни. Комната тройняшек — на другой стороне лестничной площадки, так что вернулся он быстро — даже не проснувшись до конца. Сообщил: — Они спят, — и с чувством выполненного долга повалился обратно на кровать (на которой они спали вдвоём несмотря на то, что в комнате была вторая — почему бы нет, раз уж тут есть задвижка на двери?). Сгрёб в охапку Лалли и уложил себе под бок: — Спи давай.

— Эмиль.

Этот тон определённо значил «ты идиот» — Эмиль узнал его даже сквозь дремоту. Но в упор не понимал, за что. Он проверил детей — всё в порядке. Чего ещё надо?

— Они в мой сон пришли! — Лалли вывернулся из объятий и встряхнул его за плечи. — Пришли и уронили меня в воду!

Эмиль выдал глубокомысленное «М-м-м» и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Из реплики он понял только дорогое его сердцу слово «сон», остальное его сейчас не волновало. Даже то, что Лалли слез с постели, не привлекло внимания.

А зря.

Тот вернулся — и выплеснул ему на голову кружку воды.

— Ты что, сдурел?! — заорал Эмиль. Подскочил, путаясь в одеяле: он разом проснулся как минимум наполовину. А то и больше, когда осознал, что это была не кружка, а ваза из-под цветов, и вода в ней — слегка несвежая.

Лалли отшатнулся, сердитый и взъерошенный, зашипел почти по-кошачьи — бледная тень с чуть светящимися глазами в полумраке комнаты. Незаконченный жест — вскинутые к ушам руки. (И хорошо, что не законченный, потому что в руке-то ваза!)

Ну да. Вот теперь он точно идиот. Обещал ведь...

— Я не должен был на тебя кричать, — Эмиль вздохнул, провёл ладонью по лицу, убирая мокрые волосы. Он косячит. Лалли косячит. У них вечно так, и с этим вполне можно жить. — Но, Лалли, ты вылил на меня грязную воду!

— Да. Извини, — тот пристроил вазу на тумбочку и с выражением лица одновременно виноватым и упрямым сел обратно на край кровати — на ту его часть, куда не попала вода. — Мне нужно было, чтобы ты проснулся и услышал меня.

— Ладно, я проснулся, — Эмиль снова вздохнул, тоже усаживаясь: подальше от сырой подушки, поближе к Лалли. — И у нас теперь мокрая постель. Рассказывай, ради чего это было...

— Твои кузены пришли в мой сон, — по-шведски, очень тщательно выговаривая слова, сообщил тот. (Когда он так говорил, это тоже значило «Ты идиот». Точнее «Ты идиот. Немного. Чуть-чуть. У тебя есть шанс исправиться — только слушай внимательно».) — Пришли извне, как Рейнир. Они маги, Эмиль.

— Чего?! Ты шутишь... — обречённо пробормотал Эмиль, потому что на самом деле понимал: не шутит. Чувство юмора у Лалли есть, но не такое. Специфическое. Иногда — очень специфическое, но не в эту сторону.  
Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть вообще. Но обычные люди не шатаются по чужим снам — по крайней мере, если их не приведут за руку. Но этого не может быть.

Но...

В Швеции нет магов, потому что её жители не верят в богов и в магию. Только вот во что верят дети, которых за последние три года нянчили два финских мага, один исландский, да ещё сестра этого исландца?  
Эмиль не помнил, откуда знает выражение «открыть шкатулку Пандоры», но, кажется, оно идеально подходило к ситуации.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art: Эмиль, там дети!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485973) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Shandy_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandy_K/pseuds/Shandy_K)




End file.
